


Never (getting up) Again

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things like this didn't happen to bands like theirs. They weren't important enough. Didn't make enough of a difference for people to bother with them like this. They just sung their songs and tried to get people to smile. They hadn't done anything to deserve this. They had never expected anything like this to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never (getting up) Again

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own/know anyone mentioned in this fic. This isn't based on a true story. This didn't happen.

This wasn't supposed to happen to them. Things like this didn't happen to boy bands. They weren't important, influential enough to warrant this. They were just a boy band. Things like this only happened to the really important and influential musicians. To the people who were trying to change the world with their words, to the people who actually had messaged they wanted to spread. Not to them. It wasn't supposed to happen to them.

It happened during one of their shows while they were taking a break from singing. But Louis doesn't even remember what city they were in (even though he should), what time it was (probably late), which song they were about to play (an old one, maybe).  
He doesn't remember the fans chanting their names or the several incredibly annoyed security guards who pushed them back behind the fences.  
He doesn't remember that Liam was walking across the stage talking to the fans and giving them all a moment to breathe.  
He doesn't remember Niall and Josh messing around on their guitars in the corner of the stage, jamming softly to give Liam some background music.  
He doesn't remember Zayn climbing the see through stairs to prepare himself for 'Little Things' (even though it'd been three years since 'Take Me Home' came out, they still performed it at every concert and in the same way too, it meant a lot to all of them).  
He doesn't remember that he himself was talking quietly to someone backstage while keeping an eye on his band mates (his friends, his brothers).

He only remembers watching Harry standing so close to the edge of the stage (like they had told him a million times not to do because what if he fell) taking long gulps from one of his many bottles of water. 

He remembers the deafening 'bang' that echoed through the stadium and pierced through the wall of sound that their fans made.

He remembers Harry looking at him with a faint smirk before putting the bottle against his lips for the last time.

He remembers Harry crumpling into a heap on the stage.

He remembers the pool of blood.

Things go hazy after that. 

After the 'bang', after seeing Harry fall, everyone fell silent. Then the screaming picked up again. The fans went insane in both fear and anger, the security guards did their best to find the source, the crew members were yelling at people and calling for ambulances and police. 

Louis doesn't remember if he screamed. Doesn't remember if he yelled. 

He remembers rushing forward (shoving of the crew member he'd been talking to, who was trying to keep him save) to get to Harry. He remembers falling to his knees in a pool of blood that wasn't supposed to be there. He remembers chanting Harry's name. He remembers pressing his hands against holes that weren't there before, that had no right to be there. He remembers his hands slick with blood. He remembers staring into Harrys face but not seeing anything because of the tears.

He doesn't remember Josh throwing himself on top of Niall to protect him.

He doesn't remember Zayn jumping of the plateau and being swept up and dragged back stage by a crew member.

He doesn't remember Liam kneeling down besides him and helping him keeping the pressure on the holes that weren't supposed to be there.

He doesn't remember the medics taking over or Harry being lifted on a gurney. He doesn't remember Paul telling him to stay calm and to stay with Liam and the police would take them to the hospital as soon as possible. He doesn't remember the actual ride to the hospital either.

He does remember slamming through the hospital doors, scaring everyone he ran into because of the blood on his clothes (and his hands, his face, his hair, everything). He remembers slamming his hands down on the counter (leaving bloody handprints) of the nurse's station and demanding to be taken to see his Harry, his Hazza right this instant.

Things blur together after that again. 

He doesn't remember Liam catching him. He doesn't remember telling Liam (and Niall and Zayn and Josh and Paul and everyone near them) that this was the end, that if Harry died then so did he. He doesn't remember the nurses having to sedate him. He doesn't remember falling into Liam and Niall and Zayns arms and sobbing before the sedatives took him down. He doesn't remember being left to sleep in their arms while they sat waiting for news.

He remembers dreaming though. Of Harrys smile, his hands, his curls, his smell. He remembers dreaming of the hugs they shared, the kisses they exchanged, the many times they made love (because he refuses to call it anything else, even at its roughest, quickest and dirtiest that's what they did, they made love). He dreams of the domestic little things they did like cooking together and then feeding each other little bites or spending an entire day cleaning their apartment because they kept sneaking in kisses that kept them distracted from their work. He dreams about all the times they sung together, both on and off stage. He dreams of the live they have and he dreams of the lives they could have had (not making it through bootcamp, winning the X-factor, running into each other at that The Scripts concert) and he dreams of the lives they might have (had).

Louis doesn't think he'll ever sing again. Doesn't think he'll ever be able to get on a stage again. He doesn't think he'll be able to move on, to move past this. He doesn't think he'll be able to look at the guys face in court (which he'll have to do, he'll have to testify, has to bring justice for Harry) without wanting to kill him for what he's done.

But he knows, Louis knows with absolute certainty that he won't ever be able to forget the look on Harrys face. That split second before the world collapsed, when he was smiling from the core of his being and exuding happiness and watching it change to that split second after the world collapsed, when there was still a smile on his face but nothing in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling kinda angsty/angry and this just sort of... happened. I'm really sorry! I left it sort of open ended, so, you can decide for yourself whether or not Harry dies in the end. ~~He didn't, okay? He took a while to recover but he's fine in the end.~~


End file.
